therobotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bugs
All of these are bugs/Glitches that are known in the game Save lost/Levels lost While not a full-on glitch, it's still nerve-wracking. Sometimes, the game fails to autosave, and thus because of that, you lose levels if you forget to save from the menu. To prevent this, well, ALWAYS SAVE YOUR PROGRESS! Clip-through glitch Theres a glitch where you can go to places where you can't normally. To get this glitch, you have to have the move 'Fly' on a robot. Then you have to fly towards a wall or such until you clip trough it. With this, you can go to places where you aren't intended to go trough, like the spawn box. If you go upwards the ground (While flying under the map), and there happens to be water on that ground what you are going to clip trough, you can go underwater, which is impossible for robots what have this move (Expect admin robots). This glitch isn't used as much today because the move 'Through' now exists. Blasted into space Also not a glitch, but it's weird. This 'glitch' happens when a part of your robots body (Mostly legs) get stuck in the ground, and when you get out, you would be blasted in space! This 'glitch' also happens if you try to forcefully fly at the ground. Tomato-Tomato Glitch A glitch similar to the "Blasted into space" but worser. For this, you need a lv. 99 Tomato-Tomato. Go to first-person mode and hug a tree - aka stand right next to it. After a while, the idle animation of Tomato-Tomato activities - aka it shaking its head. When it happens, you will be launched to space, but with a greater power. The results can be varying from time to time. Stuck in the spawn box When you join a server, you will be in the spawn box. Sometimes, the game fails to load the main menu, and thus you are stuck in the box. It's concluded in two ways: A) Reset your character from the pause screen of Roblox. If that didn't work, try: B) Quit out and rejoin the server again. Trivia *If you look at one of the walls, there will be some text saying: "If you're reading this, then you're either in spectating mode, or you're lagging while loading a thing, if you're still loading after a few minutes and nothing happen, then rejoin or change server" Cursor stuck Your cursor can get stuck in the middle of the screen for no reason, and you can't move it elsewhere. To get this glitch out of you, press ESC, then click on 'Reset character', then press 'Yes' and wait. You can also press O to zoom out that should fix it too. Random game crash Your game crashes at random, and you can't do anything. This happens when an admin joins the server, and Jay himself doesn't know how to fix it. To escape this glitch, press Ctrl + Alt + Delete, log out of your computer, log back in and boom! The game is no more. Server chat glitch Whenever a new player enters the server, the server itself will display a message saying "___ entered the server." Hoever, if someone speaks at the exact time as someone joins, the server will display the message what the person said in a fabulously pink text. Though not a glitch, if an usernames name has any words what are in the filtered words list, they get filtered. For example, if the name has the word "Noob" in it, it gets filtered with "I'm a Noob". Howrudeofthem!!!.png Screen Shot 2017-11-14 at 2.13.34 PM.png Glitched food (FIXED) Sometimes when food spawns, instead of fruit or a spider, it would just be an empty box. The empthy boxes do nothing and are usually kicked around. Somewhere in April of 2016, this glitch was fixed. Rised EXP If this game had a game breaking bug, this would be it. If you die at the exact moment you are grabbing a food instead of giving the EXP rise once, it bugs out and gives you multiple rases. The exact number of rises is (Unknown, probably infinitive). This bug is for those people who are lazy in leveling up their robots, but it also makes you a cheater. Glitched reputation Sometimes a players reputation doesn't fully load and is just "...". This bug doesn't do anything and only becomes fixed when the player's stats get saved. With chance, and bad luck too, if you get this reputation, you can't play the game at all! Dismantled Robots Sometimes when your robot dies, it doesn't die the normal way - aka freezing and falling trough the floor. Instead, it dies the way that Roblox characters die, aka falling apart. (Does this glitch happen more when the character is reset trough the Roblox game menu?) Hatted Robots Glitch If you are any robot there is a chance to have your robot wear the hat your Roblox avatar is wearing. More investigation is happening to see how this occurs. Anyone with better info of this glitch please add it. It happens when you select a robot before your character loads in. RobloxScreenShot20170901 152841167-0.png|Riley the Ragebomb Screen_Shot_2017-10-27_at_7.13.36_PM.png RobloxScreenShot20171021 151440573-0.png Screen Shot 2017-11-10 at 8.03.22 AM.png|COOLMA Screen Shot 2017-11-10 at 8.03.34 AM.png|COOL MASON EGG VERSION 2 Screen Shot 2017-11-10 at 8.03.45 AM.png|COOLMASONROOO EGG V3 Screen Shot 2017-11-10 at 8.03.57 AM.png|COOLMASONROO EGG FINAL UPGRADE Screen Shot 2017-11-10 at 12.54.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-11-10 at 1.25.58 PM.png SEND HELP.png ghost..PNG|A shiny Ghost with black iron tenticles. Instant Reload Glitch With this glitch, you can use a move repeatedly, aka it has no reload time. It affects a - not sure if a certain or random - moveslot and when changing robots, it stays with them, meaning that you can have a move on a robot what normally doesn't have that move leveling up. It's not known what causes this glitch to happen. Moved Moves Glitch This glitch allows you to transfer the moveset of one robot to another. This glitch may be patched out in the next(and final) update. Category:Other